Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image reading device and an image data transmitting method. More specifically, the present disclosures relate to a technique of transmitting image data, which is generated by an image reading device, to external devices.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique of reading an image on an original document and generate image data with an image reading device capable of communicating with external devices, and transmitting the generated image data to external devices designated as destinations.
As a conventional technique of transmitting data to an external device (i.e., a destination external device), there has been known a system including a data communication device and server, the data communication device being configured to add a character string and data information to the data when transmitting the data.